


Wish Come True

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Genies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluffish, Gender or Sex Swap, Genie Kim Namjoon, Genie Min Yoongi, Genie Reader, Gential Swaping, Heavens Jail, Human Jeon Jungkook, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Humour, It's amusing to me at least, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Or maybe it is, Previous Genie Kim Taehyung, Some comedy, Some serious shit I guess, They hella old, Yoonji is a babe, angel Kim Seokjin, daddy seokjin, how does one tag, ill never know, it's not as weird as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Genies are incapable of love but that doesn't mean a human can't fall in love with oneAKAHoseok uses a dumb pickup line as a dare and gets turned into a candle





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I tried editing this multiple times and it fucks up every time so I'm afraid this is entirely unedited so will contain mistakes of the spelling and grammatical variety, I apologise
> 
> Hope you like it all the same!

A long time ago, back when angels still walked the Earth, there lived a little girl. There wasn't anything particularly special about this particular girl. Like many children of the time, she lived in squalor and poverty; one bed between two adults and three children.   
She had a single shabby doll made of dirty straw and scraps of rag to play with that she often handed to her little brother to stop him crying from the pains in his belly. 

Despite all she and her family lacked, she was happy as she didn't know any better. She didn't know that parents shouldn't skip days worth of food just to feed their children. She didn't know that the rats running around the dirty floor of her home were not in fact the family pets. She didn't know the horrendous state she lived in so she didn't know that it could be better, that a basic human right was to have it better than she did. So, she never understood why her parents, why the adults around her were always so miserable.   
She wished she could make them happy.   
One day, an angel heard her prayers and granted her innocent, selfless wish. He plucked a feather from his wing and handed it to the child. He told her to keep it close to her person as she slept and the next day her wish would be granted.

The very next day the girl awoke to a beautiful tall man sat on the cracked wooden floorboards and smiling brightly at her, two deep dents within his cheeks that made her giggle.

While her family looked on in fear of this stranger in their home, the little girl climbed down from the cramped bed and approached the man without a single ounce of fear in her little body. 

"Hello little one, I'm here to make all your deepest desires and wishes come true." 

And that is how the first genie came to be.

A lot has changed since then, rules made and the abilities of a genie changed to protect humans. Genies have always been somewhat of slaves to humanity, doing whatever the humans wished for but overtime humans forgot about magic, forgot about genies.

Of course that doesn't mean that Genies stopped existing. No, they still exist but now they live almost magic free lives in disguise of those who once controlled their very essence.

***

Bright lights and thumping music, ground zero for people inebriated enough to not recall any decisions they made they night before. Your playground.

It was a routine for you, at least once a week you'd venture out all dolled up to the local clubs and bars in search of some unsuspecting targets to get your magic flowing. You were one of the few genies left that still used your magic but it was only through harmless trickery that you managed to do so. After it, it wasn't like humans would just walk up to you and start a conversation with the words "I Wish".

"I wish I was a candle so you could blow me right here in the middle of this club." That was certainly not the kind of wish you wanted to grant. The male before you looked like he didn't want to be there, with a small, nervous smile on his features. By human standards, he was certainly beautiful with a slim, well proportioned figure but, you were not a human, you were a genie who was born from the feather from an angel wing, your beauty was another level.

"What?" Was all you could manage to voice. The male visibily grew even more anxious and laughed awkwardly.

"Ah sorry, my friends dared me...not my idea...sorry. I'll go." He rushed out, pointing back through the crowd in the general direction he came. 

"Did you mean it?" You asked, hoping he'd go back on his words because turning a human into a candle, well that was not a good idea.

"Ah sorry, bye!" Just like that, he turned and rushed off. You tried to follow him, calling for him to wait but only a handful of steps later you lost him within the mass of dancing bodies.

"Shit fuck bastard!" You cursed, grabbing fistfuls of your hair. Those in the immediate vicinity that heard your words gave you dirty, confused looks. But you ignored their judgement, they didn't understand the crisis on your hands.

Gathering your wits, you made your way out of the crowd and to the bar where your best friend, a fellow genie, sat sipping at some kind of colourful, fruity concoction of a drink.

"I'm going to jail." You announced simply, flopping down onto the empty stool beside him, one he had kept empty purely for you. Many would assume it was hard to keep a stool in such a crowded place but he always managed. Humans were intimidated by him. With his beauty and permenant scowl in public, he gave off a careless attitude implying he wouldn't hesitate to fuck someone up if they even looked at him wrong.

"Told you to stop getting into fights." He grumbled with a shrug, sucking on the bright pink flamingo shaped straw. 

"Not human jail, Yoongi, Heaven's jail." In an instant, Yoongi had abandonned his drink entirely to face you, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"W-what?"

"Some dumbfuck used some shitty line on me which involves wishing to be a candle so I could blow him right here. Claimed his friends dared him to and ran off before I could get him to take it back." 

"Holy shit you are royally fucked." 

"My point exactly." Yoongi ran one hand through his pitch black hair, lips pursed in thought. 

"Well guess we'll just have to find him." He decided sliding off of his stool and reminding you of why you found it so funny that so many humans were afraid of this man before you. Yoongi was not a tall man, in fact he was the same height as you and was built just as small. On more than one occasion, Yoongi has actually worn your clothes and found they fit him surprisingly well but more on that later. 

"How? You didn't even see him." Yoongi rolled his eyes and leant forward to press his lips to yours for only a second. 

"See, now I know." He grinned and it was your turn to roll your eyes. 

Genies could infact share memories and thoughts between one another via a kiss. Nobody knew who even thought that up but you didn't complain. It showed both you and Yoongi how nice it felt to have physical affection, something you would've never known otherwise. Genies tend not to crave affection as a default personality setting but since the first time you two shared memories together, you found you liked the affection and both enjoyed it enough to want to participate in such things fairly regularly. 

Yoongi turned and vanished into the crowd that he had no problem navigating due to the fact none of the humans wanted to stand in his way. You on the other hand took a few seconds longer to search for the young man and that's only because you plucked the straw and other decorative pieces from Yoongi's drink to pick up the glass and tip the contents down your throat. There was no point wasting a perfectly good drink after all. What a waste of money that'd be.

For almost a full hour you and Yoongi searched the club tirelessly, leaving no dark corner alone and happening upon more than one comprimising position as you went that made you stop and wonder how the fuck they managed such a position in such a small space. Even though you had lived for many many years, humans still managed to surprise you with the weird shit they could come up with especially in relation to sexual activities.   
You'll never forget the day humanity first 'invented' the modern vibrator. That was certainly an interesting wish to grant.

With only five minutes left on your deadline, the very man you had been searching for appeared before Yoongi who immediately located you and dragged the human over.

"Whoa wusgo-oh, you. Shit, is she your girlfriend? I didn't mean to be disrespectful or any-anything." The human spoke, eyes wide with tell tale hints of worry as he stared between Yoongi and yourself, obviously concerned with what the scary male beside you planned to do.

"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" Yoongi questioned. A genie could not directly tell a human to take back a wish, it was against Heaven's Law for Genie's.

"Uh, what?" 

"The wish you made." 

"Look man,-" He stumbled a little and then you noticed the subtle signs that this guy was certainly one or two drinks in too deep. A groan of annoyance left your throat but either he didn't notice or simply decided he was more interested in sating the oh so scary black haired man beside you. "It wasn't my idea. My-My friends dared me-" 

"I don't give a fuck just answer my question, human." Yoongi spat but it was already too late, you felt it in your stomach. You placed your hand on Yoongi's arm and he understood. He always did. "Be aware this is your own dumb fault." Yoongi warned, pointing a finger in the guy's face. 

"I really hate to do this but, your wish is granted." You announced and with a flick of your wrist, the human turned into a single pillar candle the same red of his hair. 

Both you and Yoongi stared down at the candle refusing to move for a good few minutes until someone almost kicked the item over. 

"Watch it!" You hissed quickly pushing the human away to bend over and scoop up the candle. 

"This has completely killed my buzz." Yoongi sighed. You nodded in agreement and fell into his side, candle cradled to your chest as your best friend threw his arm around your shoulders and lead you out of the club and towards home. 

***

"Daddy we're home!" You yelled as soon as you stepped into the house. Yoongi glared at you, always hating that you called the head of the household "daddy".

"Welcome back baby!" Seokjin cooed popping up infront of you both, a bright smile on his angelic features. "How was it? Grant any wishes my little ones?" You simply handed over the candle. The second Seokjin's fingers touched the wax, he knew that it was no ordinary candle.  
"Princess, would you care to explain exactly why I have a candle shaped human in my hands?" 

"It's his own fault, really." Yoongi defended from where he sat on the floor, struggling to take off the boots he always insisted on wearing to the clubs despite knowing the hassle it was to actually put them on and take them off especially on nights where you both had more luck with wishes and had the afterbuzz running through your veins mixed with alcohol.

"His friends actually, as he was so adamant on pointing out." You corrected. Yoongi shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever, you had no choice and that's what matters." He looked up giving Seokjin a serious look that bordered on threatening. "Don't you dare give her shit for this or I'll-" 

"Yoongi! Don't talk to our daddy like that!" You scolded, flicking your shoe off your foot into his chest.

"Stop calling him that! It's gross!" 

"You never complain when Joonie does it!" 

"That's because they have some weird centuries old relationship and I can't keep track of thir gross kinks and petnames." 

"Don't kinkshame us." Seokjin spoke, not at all offended and in fact still mostly absorbed with the candle in his hands.

"Yeah, Yoongi." You poked your tongue out at your best friend.

"You're a child." 

"I'm older than you, bitch." 

"By literally two seconds, hyung plucked you two seconds before he did me." Yoongi pointed out. Not that you weren't aware of this fact nor did you ever need reminding. It was just fun to wind him up.

"Which brings us back to the fact that Seokjin is our daddy." You grinned. Yoongi groaned, giving up once again.

"Are you going to tell me the story of the boy in the candle, princess?" Seokjin reminded.

"Of course, daddy!" So the two of you skipped off to talk in the kitchen over hot chocolate, followed shortly by Yoongi who could never stay away no matter how annoyed he tried to act by your antics.

***

"So, he made an accidental wish because he was dared to by his friends, unaware you're a genie and that you have to take him seriously unless he takes it back and it was some gross pick up line?" Namjoon summarised eyeing the candle placed on a high shelf so that no-one could accidentally knock it off and break the wax and very potentially kill the human. It just wasn't obvious what part of the cylinder equaled what part of the human's body and the last thing you needed was a dead body/candle on your hands.

"Pretty much." You agreed, nodding simply while not looking away from the book on your lap where you were curled up in the armchair you had long since claimed as your own; arse print in the seat to prove it. 

"What the fuck, sweetheart? I was gone for five days!" Namjoon looked at you incredulously. "You turned a human into a candle and you're just sat there reading!" 

"We're all used to his presence by now." You answered, finally looking up at the genie. "Sometimes I put him in the bathroom while Yoongi's in the shower to freak him out." You grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief and no-one could blame Namjoon for breaking out a smile of amusement. The old genie had always had a soft spot for you in particular which meant you could get away with a lot more than the average genie. When you have the angel that fathered all genies and the original of his creations doting on you, Heaven could afford to look the other way now and then on matters that other genies would recieve temporary magic blocks for. Matters such as turning a human into a dog and then proceeding to lose the dog and only finding it again when it had been adopted into a family months later for example. 

"What if the human can see in this form?" Your eyes blew wide at the suggestion and Namjoon burst into laughter, deep dimples appearing on his tanned cheeks. 

"I am so sorry for making you witness a grumpy drowned nude Yoongi like that." You spoke, looking directly at the candle. For a second, both you and Namjoon just stared at the wax as if waiting for a response. Of course, you didn't gain one.

"What's your plan to return him to his natural state?" He questioned flopping down on the arm rest next to you, pulling your body against his side in a warm cuddle.

"I have nothing to go on so I can't really do anything untill someone bursts in and tells me they know who he is."

"I know who he is!" Both of you turned to see Yoongi Yoonji stumbling into the living room in your clothing but heels that were very much her own, purely because her feet were much too wide and long to fit into your shoes. 

"You look like a hooker." You stated looking at the tight dress she wore, clinging to her little waist and round backside but the top section near her chest was loose enough to not point out that she had decided against wearing her modest little silicone breasts tucked into a bra that was surprisingly her own. Yoonji was too cheap to buy most of her own clothes which was why you two shared a closet that was located in what was once Seokjin's textile room. A hobby that lasted for all of two months, three weeks longer than most of his spontaneous hobbies tended to.

"Jimin likes my butt." Yoonji pointed out automatically but in such a dead tone Namjoon sniggered.

"He has good taste. Give us a look then." Obediently Yoonji turned to give you both a view of her backside. "How much do you charge?" 

"Fuck off." 

"I'm serious, you've been neglecting me for that human." You pouted as she turned back around to face you. She stared for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"You know I would never charge you, princess." 

"Nor I you, sweetcheeks." You blew her a kiss that she dramatically caught and stuffed down the collar of her dress.

"Can you two stop your weird flirting and get back to the matter of you know who he is?" Namjoon reminded, giving Yoonji a pointed look. "I assume he is candleboy over there?" 

"Yeah." Yoonji strutted over to the couch and fell down onto it to prop her heel clad feet onto the coffee table. 

"Daddy's going to kill you when he finds out you're wearing your dirty outdoor shoes in the house, Yoon." You informed, eyeing the shoes.

"Ew." Was Yoonji's only retort. You were about to go about your usual routine of pointing out that Seokjin was the only father you two would ever know but Namjoon spoke quickly knowing exactly what was coming and wanted to prevent the conversation getting sidetracked again.

"Yoonji, please just get to the point and tell us who this guy is so Y/N can fix this." 

"He's a friend of Jimin's," Yoonji started. "I saw a picture of them together in Jimin's room-"

"Oooh, you made it to his room, huh?" You grinned and Yoonji grinned back proudly. "Tell me all-"

"No, you two can gossip later. We have important matters on our hands." 

"I asked who the guy was and apparently they're friends from work. Jimin's really worried about him, says he never goes this long without texting and hasn't arrived for work all week. He's debating filing a missing person's case." 

"Tell me you put him off." Namjoon pleaded.

"Duh." Yoonji scoffed. "Got a name and everything." 

"So? Going to share it with us then?" 

"His name's Hoseok." 

***

Once you had a name for your mystery candle boy, the rest was pretty easy. All you needed was for a human to say "I wish Hoseok was human again" and he'd be back to normal. Luckily for you, you knew just the human to ask.

"Daddy!" The familiar voiced called from the entrance hall. Seokjin shrieked excitedly and vanished from his space on the couch in Namjoon's arms. Not even a milisecond later you heard him in the hallway greeting your visitor happily.

Yoongi was sat on your lap, leaning back with his head on your shoulder and holding your arms around his waist, a position you found yourselves often in just with roles switched now and again depending on who was sat down first.

"Dada!" Namjoon rolled his eyes at the name but got up all the same to accept the embrace from Taehyung, the only genie to have ever been turned into a human. A wish a human boy made only two years ago when he realised he'd have to live a life without Taehyung who would never age and inevitably have to leave him. Taehyung was more than happy to grant the wish and the pair had been inseperable ever since, best friends and lovers.   
"How was your trip to Japan?" Taehyung enquired stepping back from Namjoon and purposely not looking over where he knew both you and Yoongi would be sat. If he looked at either one of you, Taehyung knew he'd run straight over to give you both all of his love and completely ignore Namjoon. 

"It was really good! I took a lot of pictures! It was great to see our old home again but the village has changed so much! Well for a start it's not a village anymore, more like a small town and there's actually a hospital there! I met with some of the elders that were children when we left, a few of them remembered me and wished I could cure the others of their mental ills." Even though you had heard it all before in much greater detail, you still listened attentively. Namjoon was always so happy and enthusiastic when talking about his travels especially to your past homes, so full of love. It always made you wonder what it was like to be capable of such emotion.

"I wish I could've gone with you but Guk had his first gallery display and I had to support him." 

"I know Tae, he's your boyfriend, you love him, he's your priority and none of us would ever ask different." 

"Never apologise for being in love." Seokjin agreed, supportive hand on the human's lower back and a soft smile on his lips. 

Yoongi's fingers gripped your sleeves at the same time your arms tightened around him. For the longest time, the both of you had longed to truly know what love meant. There was a hole in your essence that you knew should've held love. Taehyung had told you as much once he was human and fell in love. But, you weren't capable of love, only one genie had been made with that trait and he was stood conversing with the human and angel before your eyes.  
Most of the time, not being able to love didn't bother either you or Yoongi, you didn't notice anything was missing but it was times like this when you could see the love radiating from your three closest friends, the three people you both called family, that you felt the hole so strongly it ached.

Yoongi turned in your arms until he was straddling you and kissed you softly, barely any pressure upon your lips but you both needed it. You couldn't love but the connection you two had gained over the years helped to spread a film over the hole if only for a little while, it always broke sooner or later.

"Hey! I want affection!" Taehyung exclaimed before pouncing on you both, smothering you each in kisses, always avoiding your lips seeing as he was in a commited relationship. His boyfriend knew how he was with you both and understood to make Taehyung change his ways so drastically would be cruel but he just couldn't allow his boyfriend to kiss any lips but his. You supposed it was understandable.

"Hey puppy." Yoongi smiled at the human, pressing a gentle kiss to Taehyung's head. The human grinned happily and lowered his head so you could also give him a kiss in the same place, something he always required from you both after he was finished giving you his own kisses.

"I missed you guys." He announced, sitting up where he was perched on your knees behind Yoongi, arms snaking around his waist and holding him tight. Taehyung placed his chin on Yoongi's shoulder to pout at you. "Why don't you ever come to my place, Princess?" 

"Because then I'd be stuck with you making heart eyes at Guk and Yoonji getting hard over Jimin." 

"I don't get hard over Jimin so easily." Yoongi scoffed, pinching your neck just enough to let you feel it but not hard enough to hurt. You still make a show of yelping and acting incredibly wounded though just so he'd lean forward and kiss the spot. 

"Can we get to work, please?" Namjoon sighed when Yoongi didn't remove his lips from your neck and Taehyung's eyes lit up in fascination. 

"Let them have their fun, Joonie." Seokjin scolded. 

"Why are you so chill with them practically fucking in front of us all the time?" Namjoon whined.

"Because they don't complain when we do it." 

"They're perverts, that's why." 

"Fuck off, you love being watched." Yoongi retorted, straightening up to give Namjoon a look. He only smiled sheepishly, unable to deny it.

"Do you guys ever have orgies?" Taehyung enquired curiously.

"You know we don't." 

"I don't know, things could've changed since I moved out." 

"Nope. the only difference is that now we don't hear the three of you going at it, just those two." Namjoon informed. 

"But speaking of, think Guk would be up for a threesome?" You asked Taehyung who once again lit up.

"I'll ask!" He nodded enthusiastically. "I've told him about the fun we had together and he always looked interested but he's a shy one." Taehyung was practically cooing at the thought of his shy boyfriend. "Do you want to join too, Yoongi or maybe Yoonji?" 

"Nah, my focus is Jimin." Yoongi answered simply. Nothing more was said on the matter and the conversation was quickly turned back to the reason for Taehyung being at the house instead of with his boyfriend at their apartment across town.

"You needed a wishmaker?" Taehyung remembered, grinning excitedly at you.   
Of course, Taehyung could no longer perform magic, feel it flow through his veins and he was never shy to admit he often missed it though he always made certain the world knew he wouldn't return his ability to love Jeongguk just to have his magic back. So whenever you or Yoongi really needed to feel the magic again, you'd go straight to Taehyung and he'd make whatever wish he could think of in the moment and if you yourselves wanted something specific you'd find a way for him to wish for it for you. Genies cannot tell a human what to wish for, it was one of Heaven's Laws for Genies. But there's always loopholes. If you gave hints or made a puzzle for Taehyung to solve, you technically hadn't told him what to wish for so you broke no laws.

"You see that candle?" You asked, pointing at the red candle still up on the shelf. Taehyung glanced up at at and nodded. "And you know Jimin's missing friend, Hoseok?"

"Ohmygod." Taehyung baulked, eyes wide and flitting between your face and the candle. "Is that him?" You nodded solemnly. "How?!" 

"Pick up line his friends dared him, apparently."

"Dumbfuck walked straight up to Y/N and said he wishes he's a candle so she can blow him in the middle of the club." Yoongi scoffed, disgust clear on his features.

"Hoseok said that? Seriously? He has too much respect for women...actually people in general." Taehyung mumbled thoughfully. "Ah! It might be the new people he's been hanging out with, they're fuckboys and not even that hot." 

"Why is he hanging with them? He's pretty hot for human standards." 

"He is, not as hot as my Gukkie though." Taehyung beamed proudly.

"Or Jimin." Yoongi added. You didn't argue, not because you necessarily agreed, you didn't exactly disagree either, you simply had no opinion on the matter as it so happens. 

"Back on track, guys." Namjoon reminded.

"Shouldn't someone get him down first? I'm pretty sure Jimin said Hoseok is really scared of heights." Taehyung commented. The three of you cuddled up on the arm chair looked over at the pair on the sofa in perfect sync. Seokjin also turned to look at Namjoon.

"Why am I always the one that has to get up?" He grumbled, getting up all the same to grab the candle and place it on the coffee table before falling back into his seat.

"I wish Hoseok was human again." Taehyung spoke entirely casually, in a tone that bordered on boredom.

"Your wish is granted." You grinned, flicking your wrist. In an instant, the man from the club was stood on the coffee table trembling like a leaf.

"Why did you put him on the table?! Now his dirty shoes are getting my clean table dirty!" Seokjin exclaimed, hitting Namjoon's thigh.

"It felt wrong putting him on the floor!" Namjoon defended, pulling his legs up protectively.

"You should text Jimin." Yoongi suggested, even if it did sound more like a demand. Hoseok didn't respond, he was too busy looking around at the people who he had discovered over the past week were magic. Before that night at the club he hadn't the slightest idea magic even existed.  
"Or just go see him, I'll walk you." Yoongi shoved Taehyung away to clamber off of your lap himself.

"No!" Hoseok jumped off of the table and backed away from the approaching genie. Yoongi stopped in his tracks and stared blankly at the red haired human. "Don't come near me!" 

"He's scared, aw." Seokjin cooed. "It's okay little human, none of us will hurt you, we're the good guys!" 

"She turned me into a fucking candle!" Hoseok shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at you.

"You asked for it, literally." You pointed out. "Genie law, mate, can't refuse a wish." 

"I didn't know you're a genie! I didn't know they exist! Or magic! How can I wish for something without being aware it's real?!" 

"I know, the angels really need to rethink the laws." You gave Seokjin a look. 

"Hey, I retired a long time ago, I'm an Earth angel, Princess, you know I have no part in the council anymore." Seokjin replied simply with a shrug while his hands played with Namjoon's hair seeing as the genie had shrunk in his seat to lean into his partner's side.

"They can't use their magic unless a human makes a wish." Taehyung informed from his new perch on the arm of the chair beside you, smiling warmly at Hoseok. 

"That's why they didn't turn me back sooner?" Hoseok asked quietly. Taehyung nodded simply. Hoseok's body loosened then, relaxing as he understood he wasn't actually in any danger. "Is there going to be anything I should know about? Like, after affects?"

"Only me dragging you across town if you don't move your ass to Jimin's." Yoongi answered firmly.

"I didn't think he knows about Yoongi." Namjoon commented.

"...He doesn't." Yoongi admitted, grumbling slightly. 

"So sit down, Hoseok!" Seokjin invited brightly. "Yoongi will take a while to get ready so just relax, get accustomed to that body again." 

"I wish we had all of Hoseok's favourite foods on the table!" Taehyung spoke brightly. You granted the wish seeing as Yoongi was already headed out of the living room to go upstairs and get ready. 

The coffee table became full of different foods, it actually had to grow three sizes bigger for it all to fit. 

"How does it work?" Hoseok murmured, eyes glued to the food but his body unmoving from his place.

"How does what work?" Namjoon replied. Seokjin moved forward to grab a plate and begin piling food ontop.

"That like, the food just appeared, is it like stolen or something?" 

"No." Namjoon chuckled. "It's just, magic." Hoseok's eyes lifted to look at the genie. "It's best not to think about it. Just accept that it's magic and it's not stolen. It's made from magic but it's entirely authentic." 

"Okay." Hoseok nodded, deciding to believe Namjoon's words. 

"Here, sit, eat, you must be starving." Seokjin encouraged, handing Hoseok the plate he had just filled. Only then did you and Taehyung pounce forward to serve yourselves. Guests first afterall, Seokjin raised you with manners.

"Oh, thanks." Hoseok sat down on the floor so he could place his plate on an empty spot on the coffee table and begin to eat. 

"What would you like to drink?" 

"Coke would be great." Hoseok answered politely.

"Okay!" Taehyung grinned and looked at you. "I wish-"

"Can I...can I do it?" Hoseok requested so you all looked at him curiously. "I just, I want to try with something I actually want." He laughed softly. 

"Sure but I need to make another first seeing as I started, it's rules." Taehyung stated.

"That's a lie." Namjoon sighed. "He just loves making wishes." Hoseok simply chuckled in amusement so Taehyung continued.

"I wish Jungkook's boss would stop hitting on him all the time, it makes him uncomfortable." Taehyung was frowning as he spoke the words. You didn't hesitate to grant his wish.

"Done." You ran your fingers through Taehyung's hair and he kissed your wrist in thanks. "Your turn." You announced giving Hoseok your attention. 

"I feel silly asking for a drink after that." He admitted.

"You can wish for anything you want so long as it doesn't harm another human." You informed. "We can't hurt humans, we're supposed to protect and serve them." 

"You turned me into a candle!" 

"You asked me too!" 

"I know that." Hoseok sighed heavily. "What would've happened if you refused?" 

"We have an hour to grant the wish or we go to Heaven's jail to rot in a dark cell for all eternity." 

"For not granting a dumb accidental wish?" 

"Yes." 

"Now I know that I'm not at all mad you turned me into a candle. I'd say I forgive you but it's not your fault. I'm sorry for making you do that, I must've been a real inconvinience." 

"Yeah, a bit. Next time, don't accept a dumb dare from stupid fuckboys." 

"Lesson learned." 

"Hurry and make the wish, I'm thirsty." Taehyung whined dramatically.

"Okay." Hoseok chuckled at the sight of the male falling against your sign as if he was dying from dehydration. "I wish we all had whatever drink we want." 

"Ah this boy knows how to make a wish!" Seokjin clapped his hands excitedly when a big glass of white wine appeared before him. 

"I make good wishes too!" Taehyung exclaimed with a pout.

"You do." You agreed. 

"Can only humans make wishes?" Hoseok asked curiously after gulping down half of his drink.

"Yeah, genies were made purely to help humans." Taehyung confirmed. 

"And from what I heard..." Hoseok looked at Seokjin then. "You're the one that made them?" 

"Yep, they're my babies." Seokjin grinned proudly, cooing as he leant over to fuss over you and Taehyung who both simply smiled dopily back at him, loving the attention. 

"Every genie or just these guys?" 

"Every single genie." Seokjin answered with a firm nod as he settled back into his space to continue eating.

"Why only you? Can't other angels make genies?" 

"Oh yeah no doubt, I'm just the only one that ever did." 

"Daddy sacrificed his wings for us." You stated, gaining Hoseok's attention. "Each of us were made from a feather he plucked from his wings until he had no more left." 

"Does that mean you don't have wings anymore?" Hoseok frowned, looking at Seokjin who didn't look at all upset by the topic but you could see the slither of pain in his eyes. It had been centuries since Seokjin plucked his last feather but that kind of sacrifice left a big scar on his life as an angel. He'll never truly be over it.

"Just the framework I guess you could call it." He laughed. "They're pretty much useless without feathers so I don't take them out anymore." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"No no, I knew what I was getting into the day I plucked my first feather." Seokjin smiled, turning his attention to Namjoon with eyes full of adoration. "I've never regretted it." 

"Ew." You instantly said adding a fake gag for effect.

"Don't be mean to daddy just because you're incapable of love." Taehyung tutted.

"Isn't that a bit mean?" Hoseok murmured. "I get that you're close but telling someone they're heartless-" 

"Oh no I'm actually incapable of love, all genies are except Namjoon." You clarified. "Seokjin made certain none of us could love so we wouldn't have our hearts broken by our masters." 

"Oh...that makes sense." Hoseok nodded slowly in understanding as he turned his attention to his food.

It was a full hour later that Yoonji was ready in her most seducttive outfit and even wearing the new gold shimmer eyeshadow Seokjin bought her the week previous.

"Damn, you sure you have to go?" You mumbled eyeing her scantily clad body.

"Wait!" Hoseok gasped, eyes bulged wide as he stared at Yoonji in shock, he had afterall been expecting Yoongi to appear. "You're Yoonji?" Yoongi nodded simply. "I see what Jimin means." 

"Jimin? He talked about me?" She replied, a slight desperate edge to her tone.

"Yeah, quite a lot." Hoseok chuckled softly. "He told me you're unbelieveably beautiful, like some kind of model and I see that." 

"Oh." Yoonji looked down at her shoes as her cheeks tinged a soft pink. 

"Does he wanna fuck her?" You asked. Hoseok nodded subtley while Yoonji wasn't looking. "Good because Yoon really needs a good dicking." 

"Jimin doesn't know about Yoongi though..." Hoseok hinted awkwardly at what he was implying.

"You mean his dick?" Hoseok nodded. "Tae made a wish a long time ago that Yoon and I can switch genitals when we both want to." 

"What?" Hoseok looked more than just a little bit freaked out.

"They both wanted to know what it was like to have the opposite sex's genitals, so I made a wish." Taehyung explained easily, as if people having magically changing genitals was pretty damn common.

"That...that is...I don't even know what to say." The red haired human mumbled. "I'm so caught up on suddenly having someone's gentials..." 

"Oh no not literally each others, our junk is to fit our own bodies and shit so I don't have his dick between my legs right now." You explained. "Just that when he has a vagina I don't and shit." 

"Wait, right now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Have you had it all evening?" 

"No, just like an hour." 

"How'd that even happen? Don't you need to discuss it?" 

"Y/N and I are linked, we're not telepathic or anything just that sometimes we get a feeling related to the other. Like this for example, I just needed to want to have a vagina and she knows and agrees." Yoonji stated

Hoseok's eyes started to travel down your body but he quickly caught himself and lifted them again. You had already seen though.

"You can look if you want, I don't care." You announced, looking at your own crotch where there was a slight bulge considering you were wearing tight female trousers not designed to contain a penis.

"Wh-wha-I don-why would-" Hoseok stammered.

"Just look, we all have multiple times already." Seokjin encouraged simply. "She really doesn't care, if she did, she wouldn't suggest it."

"I just can't believe..." Hoseok tried to explain but trailed off upon realising none of you were interested in hearing his reason.

"You can touch if you'd rather." Yoonji suggested and Hoseok squeaked in surprised, almost flinging himself out of his chair. 

"Yoonji!" You scolded.

"What? You want to fuck someone that isn't me while you have a dick." She replied and well you couldn't exactly deny it because you've said it to everyone in the room besides Hoseok many times before so you stayed quiet.

"Uh I don't...I'm..." Hoseok was trying to find a way to turn down the suggestion without risking hurting your feelings. "I don't...do that."

"He's straight." Taehyung confirmed nodding solemnly. "Jimin was kinda bummed about it at one point, I remember." 

"That's not what I meant." 

"So you're into dick?" 

"I meant the meaningless sex." Hoseok clarified looking directly at you. "I don't do one night stands and stuff like that, I like to know the person I sleep with." 

"That's fair enough." You shrugged carelessly. Honestly, you couldn't care less and Hoseok could tell. He was both relieved and a little hurt, you didn't want to sleep with him really, was he not desirable to you?

"Let's go to Jimin." Yoonji spoke, her tone showing how fed up she was of standing around instead of being with Jimin.

"Right, yeah." Hoseok nodded and got to his feet, nodding his head politely at you all. "Thanks for looking after me."

"I'd say anytime but I really don't want another human candle on my hands." You mused and he chuckled.

"I won't be making that same mistake again, trust me." 

"Good." You beamed. "Feel free to come back if you ever feel like making another wish." 

"Really?" You nodded and he smiled widely. "Okay! Cool! Thanks!" Another smile and he was gone with Yoonji.

***

It was only two days after he left your home that you happened upon Hoseok again. By happened, you were finally meeting Jimin properly and he had brought along Hoseok upon learning that you two already knew each other.

"So, this is Yoonji's bestfriend." Jimin hummed, smiling warmly at you from across the table to you and Hoseok. You and Yoonji were at the cafe first and sat on opposite sides so upon their arrival Jimin quickly slid in beside her leaving Hoseok to sit next to you. You were at least 97% certain Yoonji had her hand on Jimin's thigh probably too high to be acceptable in a public place but you couldn't care less.

"And this is Yoonji's new sex toy." You replied.

"Really, Y/N?" Yoonji sighed heavily. "Ignore her, she's just grouchy because she hasn't gotten laid in a while." 

"Oh..." Jimin's cheeks tinged an adorable pink. His eyes flickered between you and the human at your side. "I thought Hoseokie-hyung spent a whole week at your house." Jimin mumbled confused.

"Yeah." You nodded in agreement. 

"I assumed that meant you two were a thing." Hoseok flailed his hands so fast he hit his knuckles on the edge of the table. Instantly he doubled over to press his face against the wood, cursing into the surface while cradling his wounded hand with his good one against his stomach.

"Are you okay?" You leant down to try and get a look at Hoseok's face. "You know what to do to make that better, right?" You whispered in such a way that Jimin couldn't tell you even said anything.

"I wish my hand didn't hurt like a bitch." Hoseok grumbled into the table. You nodded and reached out to take his hand gently. As soon as your skin touched his, the pain left and he relaxed, melting against the furniture with a happy groan of relief. 

"Uh, wh-what are you doing?" Jimin stammered, looking around at everyone in the cafe to make sure no-one was looking at your table. 

"Nothing." You replied looking at Jimin as you straightened up, hand still on Hoseok's purely because he had grabbed it in his relief and hadn't let go as if he was afraid the pain would return.

"It looked like you were jerking him off under the table. He moaned." Yoonji explained sipping on her lemonade carefully as to not smudge her pretty pink lipstick. You snorted out a laugh whereas Hoseok jolted into an upright position, eyes wide as saucers.

"N-no! We're not, she isn't." He lifted your connected hands. "See! All innocent!" 

"Oh!" Jimin's features suddenly brightened and he smiled wide. "I'm really happy for you hyung, it's about time you found yourself a girlfriend, it's been so long." Hoseok's face darkened in colour and you were about to point out that you weren't dating but Hoseok paniced and moved closer to you.

"Yeah!" He agreed, laughing awkwardly, tightening his grip on your hand so you couldn't let go, not that you were necessarily planning on it, holding hands was nice with anyone. 

"How long has this been going on? I had no idea you were even dating again!" Jimin enthused, leaning forward onto the tabletop.

"Oh just last week, very early days still."

"Wow, how'd you meet?"

"He said he wanted her to blow him like a candle in the middle of a club." Yoonji replied with a sly smirk. 

"It was a dare!" Hoseok whined. You guys really hadn't let that go.

You and Yoonji both sniggered into your drinks. 

"Isn't this about you meeting Yoongi's best friend?" Hoseok reminded, looking between Jimin and yourself desperately.

"True." Jimin agreed, attention turning directly to you with a warm smile. "So, Y/N, Yoonji told me you've known each other pretty much since birth?" 

"Yep, anything you want to know about her, I can tell you." You grinned. "For example, she really likes being bent over and fucked from behind." Jimin sputtered on air, eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink.

"So do you." Yoonji retorted. 

"There you go babe, a tip for when we get to it." You spoke to Hoseok, giving him a wink. He blushed, lips parting as if he was going to respond but he didn't, at least not for a few seconds.

"I wish I never said we're dating." He murmured thoughtlessly. You lifted a single eyebrow inquizivitely.

"Really?" His eyes widened and he shook his head madly.

"Wait nope, I forgot, please ignore that, I didn't mean it, it's just a phrase." 

"Good boy."

"Hyung has a praise kink." Jimin announced. You and Yoonji burst into laughter while Hoseok whined to Jimin about betraying his trust.

***

Due to "being in a relationship" with Hoseok, Jimin invited the two of you out with him and Yoonji together a lot- with Taehyung and Jungkook joining often- which meant that you got close pretty fast, unsurprising considering how welcoming and warm hearted Hoseok always was and playing fake girlfriend was pretty much became second nature to you quickly.

"So, how's relationship life treating you?" Jungkook asked, smiling all too innocently to any passerbys but you saw the teasing in his eyes, the little shit. You had only complained about how your fake relationship had wiped out your sex life the night previous.

"Great how're the genital warts?" You replied without missing a beat. Hoseok choked on his drink while Jimin knocked over his own in surprise, sending it flying over Yoonji's crotch. Without thought Jimin grabbed a wad of napkins from the tabletop to pat down her lap while you stared in wide eyed panic.   
The triple date was only an innocent day trip shopping and getting refreshments when needed so you two hadn't switched genitals this day. 

"Uhm..." Jimin muttered upon realising that he was first of all patting down a female crotch and then realising he felt a bulge under his hand where there definitely should not have been one.  
"I know I should be apologising for that but I'm a little caught up on feeling what I can only assume is a dick." He looked up at Yoonji with a questioning gaze. Yoonji just stared wide eyed in disbelief of being caught so suddenly. She wasn't even agreeing to changing genitals no matter how hard to tried to send the thoughts her way.

"Well...maybe we should go for a walk." Hoseok suggested trying to get your attention by subtlely tapping your thigh, completely ignorant to the short skirt you were wearing in hopes of seducing someone suitable- not that you were too fussy at this point.  
You ignored his words but grabbed his hand to pin it on your thigh to cease the annoying taps.

"That's probably a good idea." Jimin spoke looking over at you then Jungkook and Taehyung. The couple scrambled to their feet and literally ran out of the food court to escape the incredibly awkward situation. "Y/N?" Jimin spoke trying to get your attention but you were staring at your best friend, willing her to respond to you.   
Suddenly, Yoonji snapped back to reality and you felt your body changing. You hadn't been aware up until that moment just how high on your thigh Hoseok's hand was but you were 100% certain Hoseok felt your dick when it refused to stay within the confines of the skimpy underwear you wore. 

"We're going." You nodded getting up and awkwardly shuffling away, pulling Hoseok away with you. You dragged him straight to the toilets and into the disabled stall locking it behind you. 

"Ohmygod did I just feel your dick?!" He shrieked, watching in horror as you adjusted your junk into the underwear as best as you could without flashing him. "This-this is not how I ever envisioned today going." 

"Me neither buddy, otherwise I wouldn't have worn this skirt and underwear." You sighed heavily. Hoseok's eyes dropped down to look at the skirt as if he only just noticed it.

"O-Oh it's uhm...short..." 

"Yeah, better chance at getting laid." 

"Getting laid? But we're on a date!" You just stared at him blankly, one hand still on your dick as you were trying to find a way to stop it fighting its way out of the lace.

"It's not real." 

"Oh...yeah...right." He nodded awkwardly while turning his attention to his shoes that toed the tiles mindlessly. "Fake." 

"Did you forget?" He shrugged. "Hobi." You walked over to him to take his face into your hands gently so that he had no choice but to look at you. "Did you forget we're not really together?" 

"It's just...you make it so natural and easy it feels like any other relationship I've been in." 

"I hope not." He looked guilty and paniced so you quickly continued. "I mean I'd hope you wouldn't make me wait two months for sex if it were real." 

"No, I wouldn't." He chuckled. "You're right, the lack of physical touch should've reminded me." 

"I'd at least expect kisses from my boyfriend." 

"I don't think I'd be able to stop kissing a girl like you." Hoseok's eyes bulged wide as soon as the words left his mouth. "Uhm that...I...uh...fuck." 

"I can't tell if that means you do want to kiss me or something else." Hoseok bit his lip and averted his eyes. "You know I would be more than happy to kiss you, right?" His attention shot back to you, eyes once again wide with surprise. "I mean I'd do a lot more than just kiss you if you wanted but I know you don't do that outside of relationships." 

"I forgot we weren't." 

"Are you saying that if I had asked you to fuck me since this fake dating thing started you would've?" It was hesitant and barely noticable but Hoseok nodded. "Fuck." You groaned stepping back to rub your hands over your face in frustration. "This is not good for my sexual frustration right now. I haven't been fucked in so long and haven't had the chance because I'm always with you or Jimin and Yoon and that'll blow our cover but now knowing my fantasies of you could've been real, shit. I'm going to get hard in this bathroom and not be able to leave because I'm wearing a fucking skirt that makes it impossible to hide a boner and this lace actually feels really fucking good against my cock." 

"You've fantasied about me?" You nodded unashamed as you tried to remove all dirty thoughts from your mind. "Like...how?" 

"Like you fucking me bent over the kitchen table at Tae's while everyone else wondered why it took us so long to get the fucking drinks from the fridge." 

"That...that was specific." 

"That was Sunday." It was Tuesday. Hoseok swallowed thickly. 

"Would it help if I said I thought about doing that?" You whined and dropped to your knees dramatically curling up on yourself. "Y/N!" He gasped rushing over to kneel infront of you and make you straighten up. You looked so heartbroken that his own hurt. "Please don't be sad, tell me how to make it better." 

"My dick is hard." You whined and he couldn't help it, it was instinctive, he looked down to find the front of your skirt tented. "Don't look at it, it'll only make it worse, it's like teasing. Don't look if you're not going to touch." 

"I've never touched a dick that isn't mine." He confessed.

"Don't say that like you're debating it." 

"Well..." 

"Are you fucking with me right now?" He shook his head and you whimpered. "Shit, I would give anything for you to touch me right now." 

"Is it like touching your own just at a different angle?" You made a noise of confirmation. "Okay." 

And that is how Hoseok gave someone a handjob for the first time and found out he wasn't opposed to touching another dick, if it was yours at least.

***

"Isn't it funny how you only touch me when I have a dick?" You mused after yet another hand job from Hoseok in a semi-public place. It was the fifth time it had happened since the first time three weeks ago.   
"I'm starting to think you're gay." You giggled shuffling in your seat without taking your eyes off of the road or left hand from the steering wheel to tuck yourself back away. 

"I'm not." He chuckled. "I just, it's you." 

"Then why not touch me when I have a vagina like a straight guy would?" 

"I don't know." He pouted looking out of his window. You saw his expression from your peripheral and scoffed. "What?" 

"Don't bullshit me, I can read you easy peasy Hoseok, you know why, you're just embarrassed." 

"A normal person wouldn't push when they know someone is embarrassed." 

"Bitch, I'm a genie with changeable gentials, I cannot be classified as normal no matter how you look at it." Hoseok grumbled under his breath about how unfair it was that you were right. "Tell me then." 

"No." 

"At least tell me why you never let me return the favour. You've made me cum what six times now but you won't even let me near you. Fuck, all we ever do is limited to you jerking me off after teasing me and talking dirty to me. You don't touch me in any other way, not even a kiss. You do understand how fucked up this is, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why not let it change? I really want to touch you, Hoseok." 

"I know." 

"Then why not let me?" You whined shaking the wheel gently in mild frustration. "I just wanna make you cum and maybe bounce on your dick, is that too much to ask?" 

"It's too personal." You had to stop your complaining to let his words run through your mind a few times as if you heard incorreectly.   
Hoseok felt mild panic begin to bubble in his stomach when you turned into an industrial estate and drove until you were somewhere no-one would bother you.   
His eyes were wide and his body pressed against his door when you turned to look at him after unbuckling your seatbelt. 

"Did you seriously say it's too personal?" He nodded. "As opposed to jerking me off?" He nodded again. "You need to explain because I am so fucking lost right now, Hoseok." 

"Well it's...not really you...I guess." 

"It is, it really is." 

"I know but I mean like...you're a girl...the dick is like...magic and not your natural state." You pondered on it for a moment before nodding slowly. "You understand?" 

"I do, like I get where you're coming from but I still don't understand really. At the end of the day you're still making me cum." 

"Yeah but when you have a dick it's like it's not really you." He offered, looking desperate for you to understand. "But a vagina, that's you completely like, that's intimate." 

"And me touching you is too intimate too?" 

Hoseok chewed on his bottom lip as he debated speaking his next words before finally releasing the flesh from the grip to voice his thoughts.  
"Unless our relationship is real." Your eyebrows lifted. "If this was real, I'd have no reason to not fuck you." 

"Like a romantic relationship?" He nodded. "You know...you know I'm incapable of that, right?" 

"...Yeah." His voice trembled. He was being honest but it was like he didn't want to admit that truth aloud. 

"Any relationship with me would purely be lust on my side. Don't get me wrong, I'd obviously indulge my partners wishes in terms of going on dates or whatever romantic shit they want to do but I will never have the feelings to match the actions." 

"I-I know." 

"Okay good." You nodded and turned back around to put your seatbelt back on.

"Good what?" He whispered, still that shakiness to his voice that screamed he was unsure and nervous but he couldn't just leave whatever he thought unsaid. "Is...is that you saying yes?" 

"What?" You eyed him as you started the car back up. "Yes to?" 

"Making this real." Your whole body froze for only a split second before flopping into your seat, eyes stuck to him as you tried to figure him out. "Y/N?" 

"I thought we were talking hypothetically not like...discussing terms." 

"Oh." He quickly turned to press his back against his seat so he was facing forward, eyes staring at nothing in particular out of the windscreen. "We're going to be late." Automatically your eyes glanced at the dashboard. You were still very early, you two were always early to gatherings.

"You really want to date me for real?" 

"Well I uh I just...sex...I can't...ya know?" 

"Right." You nodded slowly, running your hands over the steering wheel as you thought. "If I say yes, can I suck your dick?" 

"Yeah." He chuckled weakly. "If you really want to." 

"You know I do." Hoseok jolted in surprise when you turned the engine off and turned to him, removing your seat belt quickly. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" He watched as you pulled your feet up onto the chair underneath you so that you could lean over easier. 

"Sucking my boyfriend's dick, got a problem with that?" 

"You're agreeing?!" He shrieked, fumbling with his seatbelt as it slid across his chest once you had unplugged it. 

"Yes." Your hands made short work of his zipper and he yelped, lifting his hands to slap them over his mouth. "Why are you so jumpy?" You laughed sitting up a little straighter to look at his blown eyed expression. "I told you I wanted to suck your dick." 

"I didn't think you meant right away!" 

"I've been waiting for months, I'm not waiting another minute longer. Do you still give me permission?" 

"Ye-yeah!" You grinned and moved back down to continue with your task.

***

Dating Hoseok for real was a lot different than fake dating him. For a start he insisted on going on dates at least three times a week and eating dinner together also three times a week but the dinner couldn't be classed as dates. Then there was all the affection, he constantly had to touch you in some way- holding hands, having a hand on your thigh as you watched TV, putting his arm around you, leaning his head on your shoulder, back hugs- but you didn't much mind, it didn't feel clingy like you suspected it would feel. Of course there's not forgetting the sex that happened often and was always incredible, Hoseok just seemed to know just what to do to have you begging for more and completely boneless once he was done with you.

"I think we should go out for dinner tonight." He suggested as he walked around his bedroom completely naked, sweat still drying on his tan skin while you laid in the dirtied sheets unable to even form a plausible method for getting out of bed.

"I cannot feel my legs, I'm not leaving this bed for the next three days." You replied unashamedly starfishing out. Hoseok looked over at you and laughed softly. "I'm serious."

"I know, babe." He crawled onto the matress to slot himself between your legs and kiss you deeply. "Guess I'll have to-" He stopped when he felt something suddenly pressing against his body. "Did you seriously just agree to a dick while I'm tring to seduce you into getting up?" 

"You know I can't say no, Yoonji needs a good dicking often and Jimin is apparently very good at that." 

"I still think she needs to tell him the truth." 

"Why? It's not like they're anything serious. As far as Jimin is aware Yoonji is aromantic and only in it for the dick." 

"Sounds so familiar." Hoseok hummed heaving himself up onto his hands and knees with a grunt to look down at where your semi hard dick laid against your stomach. "I'll never get used to that." You wiggled your hips and he burst into laughter. "Don't shake your dick at me!" You giggled and fell still. "Are you seriously getting hard already?" 

"You're naked." You shrugged. It was a more than valid reason. "Thought any futher about letting me fuck you?" He made a considering face while leaning back onto his heels, running his hands over your bare thighs thoughtlessly.

"Could we use magic like we did with you?" 

"You mean when you wished that all my shit magically vanished before it even reached the general vicinity so that you can fuck me anally?" He nodded shamelessly. "Yeah, sure, you can make the same wish for you." You laughed.

"Okay, I wish for that." He spoke and luckily you knew exactly what he meant so granting the wish was easy. He made a face as soon as the wish was granted. "I didn't think I'd like...feel the difference." 

"Guess you needed a shit." 

"Probably, my stomach has been feeling sensitive since those skewers." He hummed patting his flat stomach

"So, can I fuck you?" You grinned cutely up at your boyfriend. 

"Now?" You nodded. "I thought you can't feel your legs." 

"Like we haven't fixed that before when we needed to be somewhere." You scoffed.

"I wish you were fully recovered from all the wonderful orgasms I gave you." He grinned proudly. You rolled your eyes while silently granting the wish. As soon as you felt the magic work you flipped positions so you were ontop of Hoseok and kissed him heavily.   
"We need lube like...all the lube." 

***

"Is true love real?" You looked over at Hoseok bewildered. The two of you were at your house. You were in your seat reading while he spread across the couch staring up at the ceiling. He had been deep in thought for the best part of the day but wouldn't divulge the contents of his mind to you.

"What?" 

"True love, like, fate." 

"Are you asking about soulmates?" Hoseok turned his head to look at you and nodded, his features entirely serious. You placed your bookmark into the crease of the open pages before closing the book and placing it on the arm of the chair. "They used to be." 

Hoseok sat up to look at you better.   
"They're not now?" 

"At the begining people only focused on family, reproducing and carrying on their bloodline. They had people that would create the perfect offspring so the world would keep moving forward in the way it was designed to. Everything was perfect back then. But one day they discovered that sex could be for pleasure and fun too but the humans hadn't invented contraception and so they bred these awful little creations and of course Heaven didn't want them to reproduce so they only gave soulmates to pure souls. It didn't take long for all purity to be wiped out. Every living human today is descended from those abominations." 

"For someone that can't love you seem real pissed that soulmates were wiped out." He joked weakly because that was not what Hoseok had hoped for. He really hoped that you would tell him that soulmates existed so that his heart would stop hurting so much knowing that one day he could have a mutual love instead of the ache he felt knowing he was alone despite having you so close whenever he wanted you. 

"I'm old Hoseok, I've seen civilizations rise and fall due to greed and pointless hatred time and time again. I may not be able to love anyone in this world past or present but I can still feel pain when something so potentially beautiful is destroyed." 

"I've never heard you so serious." You gave a small smile to lighten the mood. "So no soulmates anymore?" 

"I haven't heard of any in over a thousand years. I think if it were to happen again, those involved would be very fucking lucky to be fated to such an intense bond. Even I can appreciate how incredible and perfect such a love would be." 

"That means love is decided by whoever feels it, right? Like it's not predetermined by fate or anything like soul mates." 

"Everyone is fated to love someone but that doesn't mean it's returned. But that's more like the one true love kind of thing I guess, a stronger love. Even if that person doesn't return your love it doesn't mean you can't learn to love another." 

"I don't think that'd be good enough for me after knowing it wouldn't be the best love I could have." He chuckled lightly, no humour to the laugh at all as he looked blankly at the TV displaying a black screen. It hadn't been turned on all day, the two of you sitting in silence more or less all morning.

"Right, sorry. You know what to do if you want to erase this conversation from your memory." 

"I think I'd rather remember or else we'll have this same conversation again." 

"But I'd keep that piece to myself." 

"No I just...I want to know if my true love will love me back." He swallowed thickly. After a deep inhale he looked at you. "I wish that tomorrow the first person I see is my true love." 

"Don't do this to yourself, it'll be painful and I don't even know if it'll work." 

"I made a wish." 

"Hobi." You begged but he tightened his jaw and shook his head slightly showing he wasn't changing his mind. "Your wish is granted." You let out a heavy breath. "I take it you're going home tonight alone." 

"Yeah." 

"I can come around after you've finished work and cook us something." 

"Okay, that'd be good, thanks." 

***

The next day Hoseok woke with his stomach in knots and his mind reeling. He had never felt so anxious in his life.   
For a good twenty minutes he crouched by the toilet believing he was going to throw up but of course he didn't.   
Due to the state of his stomach he skipped both breakfast and his usual coffee to just sip at a glass of cool water once he was showered and dressed ready for work. 

Just as he was about to open his front door to make his way, his phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out to see a message from his boss.  
The company had too many people in to work for some reason that dya already and coincidentally had noticed Hoseok had Holiday days left to take with only a short time left untilt he deadline so they were putting the day as holiday for him meaning no work. 

Hoseok stumbled back into his apartment in disbelief. Of course such a thing would happen on this day.

A further hour was spent on the couch staring at his phone completely clueless on what to do with himself. Outside of work Hoseok tended to spend most of his time with you and he didn't want to stick to his usual routine, it clearly wasn't doing him any favours in the love department so he had no idea what to do for the day.

"I guess...I could go for a walk?" He suggest aloud, looking over to where you sat as if you would actually respond. In his mind he saw you nod and that was good enough for him. He got up and returned to his bedroom to change into his best casual clothes. He spent a little time redoing his hair and making sure he was the best he could be for his true love, he really didn't want it to be one sided so making himself as attractive as possible was a step towards earning his heart. At least he hoped as much.

It seems as if the universe was against him as when he tried to open his front door, the handle wouldn't even turn. Hoseok blinked a few times in confusion before trying again.

Twenty minutes later Hoseok sat hunched entirely disshevelled against the unmoving door panting heavily with part of the handle in his hand. 

It can't be said just how long Hoseok sat there before deciding to grab his phone and call his landlord. There was no answer. He kept trying and trying until the worst came to mind. His landlord was an elderly man who suffered with heart problems.   
Hoseok immediately called the emergency services to voice his concerns for the old man. 

An hour later Hoseok watched from his living room window as the paramedic's rolled the old man out into the awaiting ambulance. He was moving but had blood on his head. At least he was alive.

A breath of relief left Hoseok's lungs and suddenly his stomach rumbled. Apparently fear for his landlord had scared of his nerves for the day so he managed to cook himself up a large lunch which his savored every bite of while watching a movie on the couch.

Just over two hours later the movie finished and Hoseok realised how into it he really had grown, his empty plate still sat on the cushion next to him from where he was going to "take it out in a minute" but couldn't tear his eyes off the screen. But now the movie was over, Hoseok couldn't remember the majority of it or why he was so enthralled by every single minute.

As he walked to the kitchen with his plate he noticed dust on his DVD shelf. 

"When was the last time I dusted?" So, he dusted his whole apartment which lead to getting out the hoover and even mopping the tile floor in both the kitchen and bathroom.

His apartment had never looked so clean even on the day he first moved in.

Hoseok felt a lot lighter and had entirely forgotten about what had even put him in a bad mood earlier, at least until he tried to open the front door so that he could go buy himself a sweet treat at the store.

"Fuck!" He shrieked once again shaking the remainder of the door handle until that part also came off in his hand.  
"I'm going to be alone forever, I'll never fall in mutual love." He spoke as he fell to his knees dejectedly, resting his forehead against the door. 

It was then that he heard a key slotting into the other side of the door. He scrambled back just as the door opened and you stepped inside. 

"What are you doing down there?" You giggled seeing him sprawled on the floor leaning back on his elbows and looking completely dumbfounded.

"I-the door..." He sat up to show you the broken handle still in his hand.

"Oh...have you been stuck in here all day?" He nodded. "So you haven't met anyone..." 

"No." He sighed heavily and tossed the useless piece of metal aside. "Guess I'm not meant to have love like that." 

"Everyone is destined for love like that even if it's not returned, I told you this." 

"So you're going to have a love like that, huh?" You rolled your eyes and thoughtlessly shut the door making Hoseok yell and throw himself forward to try and stop it closing. "We're stuck now!" 

"I'm a genie." You reminded with a scoff as you strolled to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. 

"Oh...right...yeah." He clambered to his feet and followed after you. "I wish my front door was fixed and functional." You waved your hand signalling you had granted his wish without even removing your head from the fridge. "Can we have those pizzas you made for Tae?" 

"Pizza, really?" You gave him a look while shutting the fridge. He pouted at you with a nod. You would never admit he had won already. He couldn't know how much power he held over you.

"Be nice to me, I'm sad, no-one will love me." It was you that held the sad expression then as you walked over to take his face into your hands.

"Hoseok, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Anyone that meets you loves you." 

"You don't." 

"I am incapable of love." 

"If you could love, do you think you'd love me?" 

"Yes." His eyebrows lifted at your quick answer. "I'm very fond of you, Hoseok, I like you as much as a genie can like another person with our emotional restrictions." He nuzzled into your palm to press a sweet kiss to your skin. "And one day a girl with fall deeply in love with you and show you just how perfect and wonderful you are. You deserve all the love, Hoseok, if I could prove to you just how true that is, I would." 

"What-what if I wish for you to to be able to love?" 

"It wouldn't work, an angel made it so." You sighed dropping your hands to step back. "Plus then I'd be the one stuck loving you while you find another girl to love." 

"Why would I find another when I'd have you?" 

"Love. You'd leave me for the girl you fall in love with." 

"Y/N, I'm already in love with you." Your eyes blew wide. Hoseok smiled sadly. "Why do you think I'm asking so much about it lately? I want to have my love returned but it won't. You don't love me and you're the only person I've seen today, Y/N-" 

"That doesn't mean-" 

"You're my true love, you're the only person I've seen today." You wanted to argue with him, tell him that the wish just didn't work but you knew that it had. If the magic had failed you would've felt it but you felt nothing.

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't be, it's not your fault. I just wish I couldn't love either so I haven't been in pain for weeks."   
It took you both a few minutes to realise what he had said.

"Take it back!" You yelped desperately.

"I didn't mean to!" He returned in the same high pitched tone.

"Then take it back!" He opened his mouth to do just that but then something flashed in his eyes and your heart dropped. You felt sick to your stomach because you knew what was coming. 

"No." 

"Hoseok-" 

"No, I'm sticking with it. I wish I can't love." 

"Please." 

"No, Y/N, you don't understand how much it hurts. I love you so fucking much but you will never return that. Every day since I realised I love you I feel like my heart is breaking more and more and now I'm constantly hurting. My head hurts, my heart hurts. All I want is you. You're my true love. I'm never going to love anyone like I love you and I can't live like that. I'd rather not love at all. I can't one day marry someone knowing I'll never love them like I love you." 

"Think about this rationally, you're not in the right mental space to think this over." 

"I'm not taking it back." You stared at one another, Hoseok looked more determined than you have ever seen him. You knew in your heart he truly was not going to take back that wish. It was what he wanted, a life without feeling love. 

"Okay." 

"You'll stop arguing and grant it?" 

"No. I'll never take love away from you, Hoseok. It doesn't just mean romantic love. You'll lose love for your family, your friends, every passion will dissolve. You won't be you anymore. You're full of love for the world around you, your feelings for me will pass one day. I can't take your ability to love from you, Hoseok." 

"You'll go to jail."

"So be it." 

"You'll give in before that. I know that's one of the few things you fear." 

"I'd deal with an eternity of Heaven's jail before I even considered taking your love." He faultered for a moment at your words.  
Would you really go to jail for him? Would you give up your future, everything you'd spent thousands of years building to keep him as he was? 

In the end, Hoseok decided that you wouldn't so something so selfless and considerate for another. Not because you were a selfish person but because it sounded an awful lot like love to him and that was something you had reminded him many times that you could not feel.  
You were bluffing, surely.

"I don't believe you." He scoffed.

"You will in an hour." You couldn't grant him the wish he wanted but you could make the pizza he requested so you returned to your task fo making dinner.

An hour later both of you had long finished eating and were twisted together on the couch, lips locks and hands exploring. Hoseok had entirely lost track of time, he was oblivious to the hour ending. You on the other hand could think of nothing else even when Hoseok's hands travelled under your shirt and mouth sucked bruises into your neck.

"Take it back." You breathed, fingers tugging on strands of his hair.

"I can't it's kind of in your skin, you've never complain-" 

"Not the fucking hickey." You groaned nudging him with your knee a little rougher than necessary but your actions could be easily excused. "The wish." It took him a few seconds to remember what you were talking about, after all, his blood was somewhere other than his brain so thinking was tough.

"No." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, I'm not taking it back." 

"Fine." You pushed him off of you to get up and straighten your clothes.

"Hey! Don't leave in a sulk." He whined pouting at you. "At least stay for sex after you've granted my-" He cut off when two tall figures appeared behind you. "Babe?" He questioned fearfully, eyes flicking between the pair.

"Y/N, you have refused to grant the wish of the human named Jung Hoseok-" One started to speak.

"No! I take it back!" Hoseok exclaimed in a rush, jumping to his feet to run over to you but he couldn't reach you. As much as he ran or moved you remained the same distance away. It was like a nightmare he couldn't escape.   
He just wanted to get to you. 

"It's too late." You smiled sadly at him. "The hour is up, Hoseok, there's nothing either of us can do now." 

"No, but I love you!" He all but screamed, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks as the gravity of the situation crushed down on him. 

"I know." You looked over your shoulder. "Skip the formalities gents, let's go." They nodded and each put a hand on your shoulders. 

As you disappeared the hold on Hoseok left and he crumbled to the floor, yells of pain ripping from his throat.

 

Two hours later Yoongi, Seokjin and Namjoon burst into the apartment unable to contact you and fearing the worst. Finding Hoseok sobbing curled up on the floor while apologising profusely to thin air made their legs weak. 

"What did you do?!" Yoongi screeched running over to grab Hoseok and begin shaking him violently. Hoseok just kept apologising, wishing for you back.  
"I can't bring her back you piece of shit!" Yoongi yelled punching Hoseok square on the jaw. Namjoon ran over to pull Yoongi back. Seokjin was too caught up trying to breathe through the pain of losing one of his closest children, one he loved more than most, to even care how Yoongi hurt the human.   
"What are we going to do?" Yoongi spoke to Namjoon, voice thick with pain as he choked on his words. "How are we going to get her back? Joon!" 

"I don't know!" Namjoon yelled back, tears falling down his own cheeks. "I don't fucking know, Yoongi!" 

They turned to their leader, their creator for guidance but he was as lost as they were.

***

Time in Heaven worked pretty much the same as it did on Earth minus the prison of course because that would be too kind. In Heaven's jail it was one long continuous day, no night break for rest, no waking up to a new day full of hope.   
Because of the lack of change, you had no idea how long you had been there. Could've been a few days, could've been months, could've been years. Your body couldn't even tell which was something you relied heavily upon on Earth despite having clocks readily available. 

You weren't doing well with the never ending day, you couldn't sleep with the sun constantly blaring in through your little cell window no matter what you tried to cover your eyes with, it still burned through your eyelids as if you had never closed them.

"Are you real or nah?" You asked seeing a a figure outside of your cell in your peripheral- it had been there for a while already entirely unmoving. You assumed it was staring at you but you didn't know. You had been staring out at the sun in hopes of blinding yourself in desperate need of the darkness. Not your best idea especially with the whole immortal genie that was not easily wounded thing, but you were immensely sleep deprived and could not see the flaw in your plan.

"Look at me and find out." You recognised that voice somehow, somewhere. You didn't move though. "Y/N." 

"Hm?" 

"Look at me, please." 

"Why?" 

"Just please." 

"What'll happen if I don't? You guys aren't used to genies anymore, you don't know how to hurt me. You've run out of tools to play with. Come back when you have something that works, I could do with something other than this...whatever this is." You looked around your little stone cell occupied by nothing but the stone bed you sat on.

"The last thing I'd ever want is to hurt you, you're my favourite daughter." You blinked a few times before turning to look at the person properly. It took a few moments for their face to register in your mind. 

"Daddy." You muttered. Seokjin smiled sadly and nodded. "You can't come here anymore." You got to your feet unsteadily and hobbled over to the stone wall with just one section to look out into the hall. It was big enough to see Seokjin's head and part of his shoulders. 

"This is a special occaision." You tilted your head in confusion and he smiled a little wider, more genuine. "I've missed you, princess." 

"I've missed you too but I'm confused about why you're here." 

"Heaven's jail can't hold mortals." 

"How would a mortal even get here? It's impossible." 

"They weren't mortal when they arrived."

"Huh, odd. What's going to happen to them then?" 

"They get to return to their life on Earth with those special to them." 

"Lucky." He hummed, smile growing wider. 

"So..." He stepped back and the wall folded back into itself slowly until there was nothing but air seperating the two of you. "Ready to come home, princess?" 

"What?" 

"Everyone is waiting for you." You only stared. "Come on, I only have a certain amount of power left here. Unless you want to stay?" 

"No way." You scoffed and ran over to throw yourself into his awaiting open arms. As soon as he had his arms encircled around you, you felt the universe move around you until you were put back onto bare feet with fluffy carpet underneath. You looked down, the grey fluff was familiar.   
Looking up you realised you were in the living room Seokjin had spent hours putting exactly how he wanted to ten years ago when five immortals moved into the house.   
You were home. 

"Fucking finally!" You were pulled into the arms of your best friend. You shrieked and hugged Yoongi back tight. "I've missed you so fucking much, princess." 

"I've missed you too, fuck, how long has it been?" 

"Six months." 

"Let me hug her!" Taehyung whined. Yoongi grumbled, nuzzling into your neck for a few long moments before finally yet reluctantly letting you go. You moved over to Taehyung you sobbed into your hair about how much he had missed you and never thought he'd see you again.  
Despite not being close to the boy, as soon as Taehyung let you go Jungkook pulled you into his own strong arms. He said nothing but he didn't need to, his actions screamed his feelings.

After Jungkook Namjoon took his time holding you close and muttering into your ear how lost they all were without you. Eventually Yoongi tore you back to pull your body down with his into your arm chair, pressing kiss after kiss to every inch of you he could without moving.

As much as you loved being with your family and had missed them terribly, your eyes kept wandering, looking for a certain red haired human longingly.

"Where's Hoseok?" You finally asked.

"Uh, he doesn't know you're back." Jungkook stated. "No-one knew if it'd work and we didn't want to cause him pain if it didn't." 

"What work? What did you idiots do?" You groaned "Please don't tell me you did some dumb sacrifical shit for me."

"No." Namjoon chuckled. "We just took your case to court and it went in our favour." You gave him a look that he still understood despite half a year apart.  
"Long version or short?" 

"I don't want you skimping details." You warned and so together they all told the story of how they saved you from an eternity in that sunlit cell.

Not long after they had finished their tales you felt your body trying to sleep only then realising just how much sleep you had missed out on.

"I sleep." You slurred curling up closer to Yoongi. "See Hoseokie 'morrow, 'prise." Then you were asleep.

"Prise?" Jungkook repeated thoroughly confused.

"I think she wants to surprise him." Yoongi explained. "So no telling him that she's back." 

"He's in pain hyung." Jungkook whined. "He lost his true love and blames himself for it." 

"It was his fault." Yoongi snapped. Jungkook shrunk down into his seat refusing to look back at Yoongi. 

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that." Taehyung scolded. "He's just being a good friend." 

"I know." Yoongi sighed. "Sorry for snapping, kid just, she's been suffering for six months up there, you can't even imagine what it's like living one day for six months without sleep then all the other shit she's no doubt had to deal with. Hoseok can wait one more day for Y/N to tell him herself." 

***

One day turned into four and your friends were seriously worried about you. They didn't think you'd ever wake.

"Is it like a coma?" Taehyung questioned.

"We know as much as you, Tae." Seokjin reminded looking across the living room to the human. "This is a very unique situation, no-one knows what will really happen." 

"There's got to be something we can do." Yoongi spoke, repeating himself for the tenth time that day alone. 

"We-" 

"Why is there no milk?" Five heads turned to look at you in the doorway with wide, shocked eyes. "What?" You held a bowl with dry cereal in.

"You're awake!" Seokjin ran over to fuss over you, checking you over visually but you looked entirely healthy so he relaxed. 

"Yeah, was I out long?" 

"Four days." Namjoon informed, smiling happily at you. You held up you bowl to remind them of your question. "Oh, it went off and no-one's been to the store." 

"Okay." You sighed looking at the cereal. "I was really craving these." 

"I'll go get milk!" Taehyung offered.

"No, don't worry, I think I'm going to go see Hoseok." 

"We didn't tell him you're back." Yoongi stated upon seeing the silent question on your features. 

"Good, I want to." Seokjin took the bowl from you so you could make your way to the entrance hall and put on your shoes.

"Do you want me to come too?" Yoongi questioned appearing by your side. "Moral support or whatever?" 

"Nah, I'm good plus I've not had dick for six months I have an agenda." You grinned at your best friend. He laughed and pulled you close to his body. "Ya know, I love you." 

"I love you too." You both were smiling wide when you pulled apart. "Go see your boyfriend." 

"Think that still applies after six months apart?" 

"He loves you more now than he did then, it applies." 

***

When you reached Hoseok's door, you automatically reached into your pocket to pull out your key but decided against it when your fingers touched the cool metal. 

It took ten minutes of waiting and thirty straight seconds of continuous knocking for the door to be opened.

"What?!" Hoseok yelled. "Can't you take a fucking hint?!" Then he looked at you, really looked at you instead of staring with rage at whoever at interrupted his lonely pain so rudely. "Y/N..." 

"Hi." You smiled.

"What...no..." He stepped back into his apartment so you followed him inside, shutting the door behind you and taking off your shoes while he ran off in a panic.

You found him in the bathroom stood fully clothes under the shower, forehead pressed against the tiles as his shoulders shook. 

"Most people take their clothes off to shower." You mused reaching over to turn off the water but his hand shot out to wrap around your wrist. A yelp left your mouth then you were pinned against the tiles under the spray of the water. Hoseok stared down at you red eyed and breathing heavily. "Hey, are you okay?" You tried to lift your hand to touch his face but he wouldn't let go of your wrist and your other arm was pinned between your bodies uselessly. "Seokie." 

"I thought...I thought you were a dream, a hallucination, something but the water didn't make you go. Cold water usually wakes me up. Either I'm still dreaming or you're really here." 

"I'm here, baby." 

"Prove it." 

"How?" 

"I don't know, grant me a wish." 

"I can't." He scoffed and stepped back. 

"You're not here then." 

"I am I just, I don't have magic anymore." 

"Right, I'm supposed to beleive that." He ran his hands through his hair, giving you the chance to reach out and turn off the cold water assaulting your bodies. 

"It's the truth, Hoseok. Let's get into dry clothes and I'll explain it all." 

"You can do what you want." He reached over and turned the water back on but thankfully put it on a warm temperature. "You're not real and I'm going to go about my day ignoring you." He stripped off his soaked clothing to toss them aside carelessly and begin to shower. 

"Okay fine, I'm not real, try and ignore me." You shuffled around to drop to your knees infront of him. He jolted in surprise but soon enough hiw fingers were tangled in your hair and he was whimpering above you.

"Fuck, you're real, you're so real, fuck." He was almost sobbing and you couldn't tell if it was the realisationt hat you really were there or the pleasure but you didn't question it. "Only your real mouth could ever feel this good, not even in my dreams is it this good." 

"You dream about having your cock sucked often?" You teased looking up at him. Hoseok dropped his head to look at you, nothing but love on his features.

"I dream about you every night and have even before...how are you back?" 

"I'll tell you all about it after you fuck me, deal?" 

"Deal." He chuckled pulling you up to your feet to press your lips together.

***

In sheets that had been clean before you two got into bed and couldn't keep your hands to yourselves, you curled up to Hoseok, fingers laced with his. 

"I think you should tell me how you're back before round three." Hoseok mused, fingers of the arm that was wrapped around you tracing over the fresh love bites he had just made on your hip.

"It's long and complex and I don't have the patience for that right now but long story short, Daddy, Joon and Yoon fought to have meetings with everyone important until someone finally listened. They told her how I refused to grant your wish to protect you, to keep you human and capable of love. I was pretty much doing what genies were originally made for, to make humans happy and keep them safe. They explained the true love wish and how I was the first and only person you saw that day. They said by putting me in jail the Heavens had harmed you, a human, by taking away their true love and giving them pain. Also there was no way to know if we were soulmates if we were kept apart like that and soulmates are taken very fucking seriously by Heaven." 

"Soulmates?" You nodded.

"Genies can't love." 

"Correct." You moved so that you can look down at him. "I can't believe you'd ever want to be rid of this feeling, it's better than an orgasm." 

"What?" 

"Love." He tilted his head. "They went deep into my mind and down to my very soul and found an imprint there." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Someone has touched my soul, someone has a deep connection to me. My soulmate." Hoseok scrambled to sit up straight forcing you to also sit up although you were giggling while he looked gobsmacked. "Turns out a soulmate bond is strong enough to work on even a creature that was made unable to love. They couldn't leave me a immortal then knowing I could never be with my soulmate and mortals cannot be jailed in Heaven so...they sent me back to you." 

"Soulmates...you're...human?" You nodded. "And...my...soulmate?" You nodded again, smiling fondly when his eyes started to water. "I-I can't believe...we can...I love you." 

"I love you too." He made a noise that could only be described as a choked squeal as he threw himself at you, tears streaming down his cheeks and lips pressing to yours clumsily.   
"I'm not leaving you again, Hoseok, you're my soulmate, you're stuck with me forever." 

"Good." He nodded madly in agreement. "Move in with me." You laughed. "I'm serious." He sniffled. "I never want to spend another day without you." 

"Okay." 

"Really?" 

"I don't want to be without you either." 

You spent the rest of the day in bed together really solidifying your relationship, if you know what I mean.

***

"Genie?" Jimin repeated, staring blankly at Yoongi from across the living room. Jimin was sat on the couch flanked by Jungkook and Taehyung while you sat on Hoseok's lap in your arm chair and Yoongi stood nervously infront of the TV.

"Yeah." Yoongi confirmed, nodding. 

"You can't expect me to believe you're a genie or Yoonji. You must be her twin playing a trick on me." 

"He's telling the truth, hyung." Jungkook spoke. "Tae and Y/N both used to be genies too but now they're human." 

"This is all ridiculous." Jimin scoffed getting up and heading to the door. Yoongi was clearly in a panic.

"I wish Jimin has boobs." You spoke. Hoseok cracked up behind you, his laughter only increasing when Jimin shrieked as his chest suddenly grew and strained against his shirt.

"What the fuck?!" Jimin turned back around to face you all causing the two males on the couch to burst into laughter too. Yoongi just stared at Jimin's chest. "Turn me back!" Slowly, Yoongi looked at you. "I thought she's not a genie anymore!" 

"Genies only have power when wishes are granted and Y/N made the wish." Yoongi explained.

"Alright fine, I take back that last wish." Just like that, Jimin was back to normal.

"You must have a lot of questions." Jimin flopped back into his seat, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm just...Yoonji?" 

"Yeah that's me."

"So like are you like...trans no that's not the word I-" 

"I'm a guy that likes to dress like a girl." Yoongi clarified. "When I'm Yoonji I use female pronouns but I'm still a guy." 

"But...we had sex...a lot." 

"Tae's doing." Jimin looked at Taehyung curiously.

"A while ago I wished that they had interchangeable junk so when Yoongi had a vagina, Y/N had a penis but with her gone for ages he has been stuck with his penis for six months." Taehyung explained simply.

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess." Jimin hummed and looked at you. "What did you call yourself, when you had a di-...penis?"

"Just myself." You replied with a careless shrug. "I'm always my same female self just sometimes with a dick well I mean, not anymore which sucks because I enjoyed having a dick now and then, changing things up, y'know?" Jimin chuckled. 

"Hyung, did you know this?" 

"Yeah." Hoseok answered. "I knew what they were almost right away when I met them. You know that week I went missing and told you I stayed here?" Jimin nodded. "Well that's true but only because Y/N turned me into a candle." 

"You wished it, I had to." You pointed out.

"I know." Hoseok laughed lightly, pressing a soft kiss to your jaw. "I've never been upset about it, it made us meet and I'm glad of it." 

"So you weren't dating?" Jimin questioned.

"No, not for the first few months, we were just faking but then we made it real so we could fuck." You announced and Hoseok sighed at your blunt explanation yet didn't bother voicing his own version. 

"And now?" 

"We're soulmates." Hoseok announced proudly. "Y/N is human and we're going to be together until death do us part." 

"Sounds like marriage to me." Jungkook teased.

"One day." You agreed. Hoseok stiffened behind you. "Babe?" You looked over your shoulder at him, his jaw was dropped. "We'll get married one day, right? Or don't you want tha-" 

"Marry me." He sputtered.

"That's the plan." He made a strange sound at the back of his throat that you had learned was a very happy sound for him. Hoseok crashed his lips to yours, gripping you tight. 

"Hyung stop staring like that." Taehyung whined at Yoongi. "It looks like you want to join in." 

"I am sexually deprived and miss princess' kisses." Yoongi replied shamelessly.

"She is good." Taehyung hummed in agreement. "But you like Jiminie's kisses a lot!" 

"Uh yeah but like, I'm not Yoonji."

"I still like you." Jimin clarified. "And I actually prefer guys, Yoonji's really the only girl I've been attracted to in a long time." 

"So we can still fuck?" Yoongi asked hopefully. Jimin nodded and Yoongi smiled his precious gummy smile. 

"Shouldn't you tell him the rest?" Taehyung encouraged Yoongi. 

"Rest?" You muttered unaware there was more purpose to having Jimin over than telling him about all of you. 

"Uh right well the reason I wanted to tell you about being a genie and Yoonji today is because tomorrow I uh, I won't be anymore." Yoongi announced, talking to Jimin but his attention was mostly on you. Jimin noticed so he didn't reply.

"What do you mean?" You questioned getting up to walk over to him, a stern expression on his features. "Yoongi, what did you do?" 

"I don't want to live without you, Y/N." You just stared, waiting. "And being a genie means I'll live long after you die. I've lived my whole life with you by my side, I can't live without you with me. I want to grow old with you, Y/N so I'm giving up my magic." 

"You're fucking me." He smiled awkwardly at you. "Min Yoongi-" 

"Not just me!" 

"What?" 

"Seokjin and Namjoon are giving up their power too. We're all becoming human so we can live together until we're all old and ready to die." 

"I don't even know what to say." You just stared for a minute before turning to Hoseok. "I'm breaking up for a minute." You stated. Without giving him time to even register what you had said let alone respond, you turned back to Yoongi to grab his face and kiss him heavily. He groaned into your mouth, kissing you back while gripping your waist.   
"You're a fucking idiot." You breathed when your foreheads pressed together.

"You love me though." 

"I do." You sighed and let him go to return to Hoseok. "Break up over." He didn't know if he should be upset over the shortest break up in history or not so he decided to just hold you close and be happy and contented seeing how incredibly overjoyed you were knowing your family were going to be with you for the rest of your lives.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon returned not much later from their trip dealing with Heaven's council to make the change to human official and set up ready. They had also set everything you would all need up using the magic they council had allowed them to freely use for 6 hours knowing that a bunch of genies would need a lot of stuff to suddenly live as humans after thousands of years with magic in their bodies.

 

The next day you officially moved into Hoseok's apartment to really begin your mortal life with the love of your life.  
You did have some worries, you had never been in love before after all and didn't really know what to expect or if you'd even be any good at it. But one look at Hoseok smiling across the bedroom as he unpacked your t-shirts into the drawer beside his own washed away any concerns you could've possibly had.

Jung Hoseok was your soulmate and everything would turn out perfectly in the end.  
You were destind to be together and you're pretty sure you knew that long before you were able to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for mistakes


End file.
